In page-oriented memories, a page register is used as a temporary storage structure to hold data being written to and read from a memory array. During a write operation, the page register is populated with data, and when the page register holds a page of data, the data is written from the page register to the memory array. During a read operation, data read from the memory array is stored in the page register, and when the page register holds a page of data, the data is outputted. One of the benefits of using a page register is that it reduces the delay perceived by an end user when storing data in the memory array, since storing data in the page register takes less time than storing data in the memory array. However, some of the delays associated with a write operation are not present in a read operation. Further, during a read operation, an entire page of data is read from the memory array and written into the page register before even a single bit of data from that page is outputted. This delay can be noticeable to an end user, especially if the user spends more time reading from the memory array than writing to the memory array, which is likely to happen if the memory array is a write-once memory array.